Sмєℓℓ ℓιкє тєєи ѕριяιт
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Pero qué tenemos aquí —comentó la única mujer que le esperaba, quitándose las redondeadas gafas de sol que, tanto como el convertible, iban a juego con su imagen de diva—; al final McLean sí recordó el camino." "—Y sí vino —destacó el asombrado hombre que estaba a su lado, aún perplejo."::..


**Disclaimer: Total Drama series** no **me pertenece, las canciones de referencias son más que obvias y esto, sin duda, será sin fines de lucro por el resto de los días (?).**

 ** _Hey!_ Debía hacer tiempo, así que adelanté algunas cosas que debía y, al quedarme sin más, _tuve el antojo de querer 'continuar' algo que tuviese casi desechado..._ así que la suerte me sonrió y encontré ésta cosa de hace muuuuuuchos años que... sólo tenía unas 82 palabras, porque el documento estaba maldito —o mi computadora lo odiaba— y cada vez que lo iba a seguir pasaban cosas malas, únicamente, para mí, que sufría las consecuencias de que Word se bloqueara o de que me quedara en blanco (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Ubicado en donde se quiera ubicar; pseudo-canon; brutal OoC por parte de Chris (que trataré de excusar más tarde). Advertencias _como tales..._ no hay, realmente~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **S** mell **l** ike **t** een **s** pirit **.**

* * *

 **A** quel descapotable rojo iba por la carretera sin ninguna prisa alguna, pero eso no era lo sorprendente del caso; dentro de él, Chris McLean, el mismísimo conocido anfitrión de una popular franquicia de shows, mantenía ambas manos alrededor del volante cuando no lo golpeteaba al ritmo de la canción que, de momento, sonaba en la lista con sus mezclas preferidas. Siempre olvidaba su nombre aunque, desde que reconocía la emblemática frase de «I get knocked out», sentía la importante necesidad de cantarla, como solía hacer de joven.

El aire ondulaba su tupida cabellera —o lo que quedaba de ella— mientras el sol del atardecer bañaba su bronceado rostro, bastante conservado para su edad y, aún así, todo seguía siendo extraño, no sólo por la misma situación. Quizá fuese porque no se encontraba en su lujoso jaguar o, tal vez, porque _precisamente_ era él mismo quien conducía, _solo_ … Sin embargo, hasta el aire veraniego se sentía diferente.

—Es casi como cuando estaba con los chicos de la banda —meditó por unos momentos, antes de largar una carcajada repleta de sorna—. Ha… Me pregunto qué habrá sido de la vida de esos pobres perdedores.

Siguió conduciendo hasta que, cuando fue reconociendo el paisaje, bajó aún más la velocidad antes de llegar a la misma curva en la que otro modelo, digno de los años dorados de Hollywood, estaba estacionado en un pequeño páramo de tierra, al lado de la carretera por la que previamente circulaba.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí —comentó la única mujer que le esperaba, quitándose las redondeadas gafas de sol que, tanto como el convertible, iban a juego con su imagen de diva—; al final McLean sí recordó el camino.

—Y sí vino —destacó el asombrado hombre que estaba a su lado, aún perplejo—, aunque dijiste que era tan cretino que estaría retocándose las arrugas, Blaineley…

En vez de molestarse por lo mencionado, Chris se dedicó a apreciar como aquella rubia parecía querer fulminar con la mirada a su compañero, queriendo disimular al quitarse el pañuelo que cubría parte de su cabello.

— ¿Sigues creyendo que me volveré senil antes que tú, Mildred?

—Y lo harás, McLean —se jactó ella con seguridad, sonando agria ante la mención de su verdadero nombre—. Me habrás ganado con eso de volverte una estrella primero, pero no todo dura para siempre, y menos los premios que te regalan por torturar a adolescentes de forma legal.

—Al menos, mi fama ha durado más de lo que lo hizo la relación de Josh y Don —soltó, plenamente despectivo aunque, al reaccionar ante el hecho de que uno de los involucrados estaba ahí, alzó hombros—. Lo siento, viejo.

—Sin cuidado —trató de restar importancia el de ojos azules, casi forzando una sonrisa que Chris ignoró por adelantar unos cuantos pasos para acercarse al mirador natural que aportaba aquella zona, casi aislada del mundo en el que acostumbraban a vivir.

—Sigue confiado y el próximo premio al anfitrión del año será otorgado a una mujer, Chris; a una muy hermosa mujer —insistió Blaineley, imitándole mientras esbozaba una traviesa sonrisa que, al igual como pasó con Josh, fue pasada por alto.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

— ¿Desde la última vez que has estado con alguien real? —provocó nuevamente la mujer, negándose a ser ignorada—. Ya lo creo.

—No, no hablo de eso…

—Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad el otro, percatándose de cómo los oscuros orbes del sádico conductor de Total Drama brillaban con el sol que se ocultaba—. Oh…

— ¿"Oh"? —Comenzando a perder su poca paciencia, Blaineley lucía cada vez más y más impaciente al aferrarse a la vieja valla de madera, que permanecía tan desastrosa como habían notado muchos años atrás—. ¿A qué te refieres con ese "oh", Josh?

—Déjalo, Mildred. —Apenas volteándose lo mínimo para verla por encima del ojo, devolvió su mirada al horizonte, sonriendo tan honestamente que a la rubia le costó creérselo—. Ya no somos unos de esos mocosos ingenuos que van a todo tipo de audiciones de quinta para tratar de tener una oportunidad de salir en televisión por cinco minutos, ¿lo olvidas?

—Trato de olvidar mis primeros quince minutos en cámara, gracias —respondió, rodando los ojos antes de reposar ahí, en silencio… y pensando sobre lo mencionado. No obstante, contra sus propias predicciones, terminó riéndose de sí misma conforme dejaba de peinar lo que la brisa había desacomodado de forma mínima—. En verdad fui terrible.

—Parecías un ganso cantando, pero le encantaste a los jueces —recordó Chris, compartiendo la carcajada en la que desembocó todo.

—Esos pervertidos… —Sin poder evitarlo, la fémina tapó su rostro, enrojecido, con ambas manos—. ¡No puedo creer la cantidad de comerciales en los que salía diciendo todo tipo de estupideces!

—Sin contar las entrevistas…

—Los romances…

—Las portadas de los tabloides…

— ¡Y todos esos chismes que inventaban sobre nosotros! —concordaron al unísono, viéndose con entusiasmo que no notaron hasta que el ego fue más fuerte y les obligó a apartar la vista.

—Sí que fueron buenos tiempos —opinó Josh que, como medio expectante (gracias a que su móvil le había alertado sobre unos nuevos mensajes a su correo personal), no había pasado por alto aquel momento—; ¿qué les parece tomar una foto… conmemorativa?

— ¿Conmemorativa? —Receloso, el McLean alzó una ceja, esperando por la queja de su no-compañera.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos recordar… esto? —Quiso saber, cruzando los brazos por debajo del busto una vez hizo notar cómo empezaba a anochecer—. No hay nada importante y…

—Sería como… nuestro pequeño secreto —contestó sin pensárselo mucho, confiando en que eso bastase para satisfacer a ambos narcisistas—, como hacíamos cuando éramos adolescentes.

—Tengo que reconocer que, cuando piensa, piensa bien —admitió Blaineley por lo bajo, codeando a Chris para que éste la siguiera para la foto.

— ¿Tú le enseñaste esos modales? —Bromeó el conductor, siendo levemente golpeado con el bolso blanco que la otra anfitriona aún llevaba consigo por combinar con los detalles de su vestido—. Hey, son buenos… para venir de una bruja como tú.

—Trata de elogiarme cuando no tengas que verificar otra prueba de ADN, ¿sí, cielo?

Guiñándole el ojo, terminó posando a su lado cuando Josh ajustó los detalles finales de la resolución de la cámara del celular para que la selfie (tomada desde arriba), aún si no debía ser vista por nadie más que ellos tres, quedase impecable… Y así fue, con el detalle del brazo de Chris rodeando la cintura de Blaineley a la vez que apoyaba su barbilla en su descubierto hombro, así como el hecho de que ella le acariciase el rostro mientras sonreía de forma seductivamente malinterpretable —si se salía del contexto— y que, además, Josh olvidase de su celular seguía vinculado con una de sus cuentas sociales más activas.

Sí… Tal vez, lo mejor para el co-anfitrión sería dejar a esos dos dentro de su burbuja (repleta con nostálgico aire adolescente) antes de que esos dos buscasen el modo de desollarle vivo por exponerlos de tal forma… y en ese preciso momento.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Sep, la idea original era más o menos el tono nostálgico pero, si por alguna razón logré excederme con ello, me sentiré aliviada por el OoC de un Chris que, por unos minutos, es casi... humano, y que se percata del tiempo (?), además del headcanon que tenía cuando lo inicié: el que él, Blaineley & Josh fuesen amigos —aunque... notase que al pobre último no lo toman en cuenta a la hora de filtrar historias (?— y todo esos clichés de película (?). En cuanto al hint gay... _la situación lo permitía_ , y no daña a nadie (?).**

 **Espero que haya gustado o entretenido, _porque no tengo idea de qué acabo de hacer por dejarme llevar_ 7v7...**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 ** _PD: Cuando escribo de noche, subo sin corregir del todo... así que cualquier error ya se sabe por qué es~._**

 ** _PD2: Sammie, recuerda desearle un feliz cumple a tu hermana de mi parte 7v7(8)._**


End file.
